Say Something
by WordsOfMissPierce
Summary: Klaus and Hayley at the ball. 1x16. ONE SHOT.


She looked up at him standing on the staircase with the red haired witch…she didn't know how she felt about that. She never did feel anything for him. Not before. Not now. But she needs to get closer to him, she needed to survive otherwise he'd stick to his threat and kill her. She couldn't have that. She couldn't have her child growing up without a mother. She looked up again at the pair. "Genevieve- a name fit for a queen" she heard him say. She couldn't have anyone replacing her as her daughter's mother.

As she felt a sudden surge of determination course through her, she felt someone tapping her. She turned to see Elijah, with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" Hayley wasn't expecting to see him; ever since Celeste had died, they hadn't been as close as they once were. She nodded her head anyway. "Would you care for a dance?" He asked in his usual formal self. She smiled, nodded and took his hand, all thoughts of Klaus disappeared. As they danced to Rihanna's 'where have you been', Hayley noticed Klaus and Jackson having a heated conversation with other more powerful werewolves. Her brows lifted in a frown; only a week since Rebekah had left and he was already starting to make deals and plans in that very diabolical mind of his. Hayley had noticed changes in him though since Rebekah had left: he painted more and spent more time at home reading or outside with Genevieve or Cami the human phycology student.

Suddenly all the music stopped and Klaus was on the staircase making an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman I'm sure you all would like to know the reason for which I am holding this ball." Her mind went blank she turned to Elijah who had the same blank expression as her. Klaus had obviously not bothered to let him know.

"As you might all know by now, Hayley," he looked down at her before continuing, "is carrying my daughter who is soon to arrive." His accent by was so hot… Just then all the eyes in the ballroom stared at her. Some with approving looks and others with a more judging look. 'Screw them' she thought. Even Jackson looked at her with a studying look. Elijah remained at her side but she wasn't concentrating on him, she was looking up at Klaus. He looked handsome in a suit… Klaus look right back at her with a genuinely happy smile. And for some reason she smiled back. She felt a kick from her little girl making her instinctively place her hand over her stomach. "I'm sure you will all welcome my daughter into the world with open arms." He lifted his glass of champagne into the air, "To Nikol Andrea Mikaelson." Everyone else in the hall lifted their glasses into the air repeating what he had just said, everyone other than Hayley who looked shocked. They hadn't discussed baby names yet…in fact they hadn't discussed much in the past months.

Eventually the party got underway again. Elijah had also made his way to the bar. He looked pleased. Hayley just stood on the same spot though.  
"You're so lucky honey; I would die for a man like him." She looked up to see a young werewolf girl about her age. She looked to where the girl was looking towards-Klaus. "You guys make a hot couple." The girl went blabbering on and then left, Hayley didn't bother correcting her. Who cared Klaus was more hers than anyone else's anyway. Especially the red haired witch who was giving her the devils look. Hayley stood up straighter. She was special to Klaus. She could give him something any other woman couldn't -a child.

"Alright there little wolf?" She rolled her eyes and smiled, hearing the familiar voice. She turned facing him. Couples started making their way towards the dance floor as more romantic songs started playing. "Klaus." She rolled her tongue as she got the name out in a more sassy way. The same way she had… 8 months ago? The night they had got together. "That's my name little wolf. Anything I could do for you?" He seemed really happy, she didn't often see him this way. Their child made him happy. And for some reason seeing him happy made her feel strangely happy… "Care for a dance?" He asked already leading her towards the dance floor. "You like to be in control…" She remembered the words exactly; she'd be lying if she said she hadn't laid awake at nights sometimes, replaying that night in her mind. He led them right into the centre. Curious eyes glanced their way. As they started dancing 'Still' by daughter started playing. What a song she thought.

'Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each other's warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go' She laughed as he span her around.

'It's spiralling down  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each other's mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers' She was enjoying this. And from his face she knew he was enjoying if too.

'Still with feet touching  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating' He laughed with her as their bodies started coming closer and they moved as one. Their foreheads pressing onto each other's.

She knew that people were watching them but at that moment she didn't care she just kept staring into his eyes. His eyes never left hers either, supporting her when needed. The song then changed to 'Young and beautiful' by Lana Del Ray. Trusting him completely she let herself rest against him. With both arms wrapped around her hips he lifted her slightly off the ground, spinning her. She smiled.  
'Oh that grace  
Oh that body  
Oh that face  
Makes me want to party'

Lana's voice wrung around the hall. She was also aware that they were the only couple left on the dance floor. Everyone else witch, werewolf and vampire was watching them, almost mesmerised. 'You tiered little wolf?" He asked looking down at her. She looked up at him and nodded. 8 months pregnant was taking its toll on her. He spun her round one last time before super speeding them both to her room. He tucked her into bed and the turned to leave quietly only to be stopped by her voice, "Klaus? Stay?" She asked in an innocent voice.  
This was her chance. He nodded and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. This conversation could decide if she lived it not. She better not mess it up…but where to start?  
"Nikol Andrea Mikaelson." She murmured.  
He looked at her before stumbling through his next words. "I should have asked you first but it just seemed suited-"  
She didn't let him finish, "I loved it!" He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Klaus?"  
"Yes little wolf?"  
This was it and she just had to get these next words out of her. He had obviously caught onto the fact that this was important as his brows creased.  
"Klaus how'd you expect me to be happy about all of this when I know that my daughters going to grow up not knowing me? When I know she'll call someone else mother? When I know the 9 months that I've spent trying to keep alive is going to result in a certain death for me? You talk about your fears of Elijah replacing you as father but have you ever thought about how it is for me. I have no say in this. Will she even know my name? Will I be able to hold my own daughter that I have shed blood, sweat and tears for?"

He looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Don't shut me out Klaus. Say something. Before it's too late." She was on the verge of tears now and she didn't care if he saw her in this weakened form. She needed an answer. She wanted him to trust her like she did. She wanted him to open up to her.

He had a pained expression on his face.  
"Hayley you know I'd never. I would never harm you." He whispered. She needed to hear more, she needed him to continue.  
"I know it may not seem like it, but I do care…not just for the baby…for you too." She could see from his face that this was as much as he would say and this was enough for her. She wrapped her arms around him and he responded. She engulfed in his warmth. She always protected around him. She had trusted him that night. She still trusted him today. It was just at times she needs to make sure, and Nicklaus Mikaelson always seemed to surprise her.

And in truth she did care too…

**This was in my head and I thought I'd write it down, hope you liked! I did not come up with the baby name! Review!**


End file.
